


Misdelivered

by Catsitta



Series: Assorted Oneshots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: Ever hear the one about a demon who met a skeleton while delivering a package?Sans x OC | Gift Fic | Humor
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Assorted Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Misdelivered

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble requested by the winner of the fourth prize at my 500 Follower Raffle on Tumblr, @luigilover12.

Razraxeth might be relatively new at this whole messenger gig, but he liked to think he was good at his job and that was why the captain of the guard, Undyne, entrusted him with a super-secret-and-super-important package to deliver to Papyrus the Skeleton. Anyone with working ears knew that the two were close friends, the sound of their training sessions echoing through Waterfall. However, Raz hadn’t ever met the monster in question, only heard about him, and was told that he should be at his station in Snowdin. Which was how he found himself making the trek into the snowy expanse of the Underground, far from the demon’s native home of Hotland. 

The townsfolk were friendly and waved as he passed, and inquiries about Papyrus had him pointed outside of the residential limits. It wasn’t too long before he found a makeshift guards post made of cardboard, a skeleton asleep at said station. Well, he had assumed the other was asleep. Because without Raz saying a word to wake him, the skeleton spoke, his voice low and sending an odd shiver down his back and making his tail give a little flick, “sup buddy. The cold goes right through a bag o’ bones like me, but aren’t you a little underdressed for the weather?” A single, pale eyelight bloomed in the skeleton’s dark sockets, tracing his form and lingering just a little longer on the ‘v’ of his exposed chest. Oh how fun. “you seem like you’d be a little _chilled_ , s _no_ w joke.”

“Maybe I’m just too hot to handle?” Raz propped a clawed hand on a cocked hip, not at all uncomfortable in having most of his red skin on display, and backless outfits were simply practical when one had wings. One could argue that his face was the most covered part of him, pointed teeth hidden behind a veil. The skeleton shifted and sat up. Raz couldn’t help but tease a little, leaning against the side of the station, giving the other a perfect view of what he’d been subtly ‘ogling’. “Or like you, I don’t really feel the cold.” Raz winked. “Now, I don’t believe your name is Papyrus.”

“heh. what gave it away?”

“Well as delightfully handsome as you are, you’re a bit,” Raz made the universal gesture for short. A lovely hint of blue colored his cheekbones before he rubbed the heat from his skull. 

“fun-sized?” 

“Oh yes~”

The both of them stopped to stare at each other, before breaking out in snickers. To be fair, it was a rather decent impression of Mettaton.

“heh, whelp, we can’t all be _cool_ dudes like my bro. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. and you’re razraxeth. the guy whose been hangin’ around undyne lately.”

Raz blinked, delighted but surprised. But it clicked in his head and he laughed, “You’re the creepy goblin? What did you do to make Undyne call you that?” Undyne mentioned Papyrus’ brother in passing before though with an expression like someone smeared tuna on her wallpaper.

Sans shrugged, “heh. tiba-honest, that’s a bit of a long story, and i’ve kept you too long already. my bro’s on patrol right now if you’d like to leave the package here.” How…? Raz pulled the box out of his delivery bag and laid it down, before stepping away. Sans waved, and winked. Raz blew a kiss back in return as he headed back to Waterfall. Maybe he would need to look a little more into this Sans fellow.


End file.
